Who Said I Love You First?
by darklori
Summary: So who do you think will said "I Love You" first? Ichigo or Rukia?


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Please review, and please be gentle, I am a fanfiction virgin.

**Who Said 'I love You' First?**

It was Rukia who first admitted to what she felt towards the substitute shinigami.

Ichigo was going through a normal day, saving the world and all that crap. The enemy he was fighting this time is a Vastro Lorde, surely an enemy even a taicho couldn't defeat alone. But here Ichigo was, fighting the son-of-a-bitch without help, even though Sou-taicho expressly sent a contingency to the human world to help the substitute shinigami.

It was so stupidly valiant and so typically Ichigo that it's almost nauseating if there wasn't another reason behind it. In truth, Ichigo felt that he has a score to settle with this particular opponent, afterall, it's not everyday that a hollow slashes Rukia up so bad that Inoue was almost unable to heal her.

So needless to say, by the time a still heavily injured Rukia made her way to where Ichigo is fighting, the battle was almost over, and she watched while both combatants dealt finishing blows to each other. Of course, there would be this huge blinding explosion of reiatsu along with an equally blinding after-smoke.

Rukia waited with bated breath if the idiot strawberry is still alive. After a minute or two, the smoke cleared.

And what do you know? The orange-haired reiatsu freak is still alive, but all frayed and bloody that they thought for a second there he was as dead as the Vastro Lorde was.

Inoue hurried over to heal him. Rukia went to him on shaky legs, everybody making way for her when it became obvious how much pain and discomfort she must have endured just to get there.

"Oi, Rukia!" said Ichigo from his comfortable lying down position. "You nuts or something? You look worse than I do. Lie down before you hurt yourself."

The tender look that was on Rukia's face suddenly evaporated at his careless words, to be replaced by an anger that made even Kuchiki-taicho wince.

Rukia then proceeded to vent her frustrations on Ichigo. She blamed him for his lack of a fully-functioning brain and for getting himself all torn up again. She blamed him for his unfortunate lack of sense and his overabundance of pride that made him fight the Vastro Lorde alone when there were Taichos present to help him. She blamed him for the cold biting rain too.

Nobody knew that the usually aloof and composed Kuchiki 'princess' can be so irrational when enraged. Why, it seemed as if she was just getting winded.

After she established Ichigo is a moron and a weather jinx, she continued to scream at him about his lack of good manners, his lack of consideration towards her and his lack of sensitivity to her feelings.

Why the hell else hasn't he the least bit noticed that she loves him!? The blind stupid idiot!

Then she had the gumption to ask Ichigo if he had heard her. Renji thought it was a stupid question, considering Yamamoto Sou-taicho must have heard her stinging diatribe all the way to Seireitei.

Rukia didn't know if Ichigo answered her or not, as she already passed out from the pain of her wounds.

It took Ichigo a few days to admit his feelings towards the prickly shinigami girl.

It was already past midnight and Rukia still hasn't come home to the Kurosaki house. Ichigo was more than just a little pissed, he was downright mad. The fact that fueling his anger is the fear that Rukia might have left him permanently is something that the shinigami representative wouldn't admit even to himself.

Ichigo was just enumerating for the eighth time the things he's going to do – to pay Rukia back for the torture she put him through – when she arrived, bringing with her a grocery bag full of juice packs and a paperbag full of shoujo manga.

Ichigo then proceeded to wake the entire neighborhood by yelling at Rukia for coming home so late, "It's fucking past midnight, you idiot!" And does she have any idea what could have happened to stupid pretty midgets who roamed the streets at this ungodly hour? And why in hell hadn't she called in to say she'll be late, or at least leave a damned note?

His father and sisters gaped at their normally devil-may-care family member in disbelief. Rukia minded her 'sweet image' too much to say something in front of the Kurosaki family. So Ichigo continued in on the same vein for ten minutes.

Apparently, he wasn't done yet. He continued to shout and snarl at Rukia. Didn't she know how worried sick he'll be? The last time Rukia left without a fucking word to anyone, he ended up half-dead and paralyzed on the pavement while he watched as Rukia got dragged back to Soul Society – to be the friggin' guest of honor to her own execution.

Rukia would have decked him, but he started recounting all the things he'd been through in Seireitei just to rescue her. She winced, and she didn't feel like whopping him anymore.

Then he proceeded to give an account of the evils caused by spoiled shinigami midgets. Always hanging out in his room and lying on his bed reading stupid manga when he could barely keep control of his annoying hormones. Does the bitch take perverse pleasure in causing him pain?

And why the hell hasn't she realized she means the world to him? Everybody seems to know but her! He'd probably shit and get himself killed one day just trying to protect her. And that would be fuckin' shameful, not to mention damned pathetic. And why the hell midget doesn't know that is beyond him.

Rukia hadn't minded the yelling and shouting then, after all, he was yelling that he loves her.


End file.
